hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eris Maken
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:23680#134|About the new season 5 if coming.... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rukapegasus (talk) 07:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Not entirely sure what your asking me exactly, but if you mean the question about Hinagiku's real name, none of us replied because no one knows what it is yet. Besides that, we don't necessarily always reply to everything posted on this site, but we try to do our best. Hata sensei might or might not reveal Hina's real name, so all we can do is wait. I hope i managed to answer your question alright, if not could you try making it a bit clearer please. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:57, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Pardon me for coming in between your conversation with Rukapegaus, but the reason why your name didn't show up last on the season 5 thread is because another user (wikia contributor) had posted a few hours after you had left your post. Edit : I do apologize if I am about to confuse you or if I completely misunderstood something in all this, but after looking at the recent posts in the forums I noticed that the wiki contributor who posted after you did on the season 5 thread also created the "PLS HELP ME!!!!!...." thread which I noticed that the contents of it was the exact same thing you posted on your previous message to Rukapegaus. So basically, where I am going with all this is that I think the source of the "account problems" you where having is because you weren't logged in when you had last posted on the forums. I hope that helps ^^;- Hina sama (talk) 06:58, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:suggestion I really hope I helped you with your problem, but I'm just going to say the first message you sent you weren't logged in. So it's possible you were at the time not logged in or it might be due to the whole recent update to the Wikia server. Because awhile back I have went through a similar problem with staying logged in, so I'm pretty certain it might be latter. Anyway, about your suggestion. I pretty much have to disagree with it because the main purpose of this Wikia is to provide official information about the Hayate no Gotoku! series and posting links to manga reader sites might cause some problems (mainly due to copyright issues) so I'd rather we not do it. - Hina sama (talk) 07:57, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Images About the image Do you plan to use the image above? Since we need a reason for this image. Or we need to delete it. If you want to use it in this talk page. I suggest you to do it properly at the header of the page. Or put in at the profile page instead. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC)